narutotwinsanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Totem Hokum (chapter)
Totem Hokum is a chapter in the story. This chapter shows Cortex, after putting his huge brain back into his head, stepping near a patch of flowers, and talking to Naruto about the two alien birds that confronted them a few minutes ago (in part 1). After the chase, Crash, Naruto, Sai, Sakura and Kakashi has to get pass the river full of tribesmen (in part 2). After the river rollerbrawl, Crash enters the tribe of Papu Papu, which is named Hubbajijii (meaning Hubba Old Man in English, 'jijii' is 'old man' in Japanese)in the story. When Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were arguing about the books, Sai found out that Crash, who was once beside him, gone. And Crash safely rescued Cortex from Hubbajijii (in part 3). Crash then falls from the totem pole and in front of Hubbajijii, in big trouble. Hubbajijii then commands his tribesmen to kill Crash, but their plan failed, letting Crash escape and end of Totem Hokum (in part 4). Totem Hokum (game) In the game, Crash Twinsanity, shows Cortex near a patch of flowers, and showing Crash about the environment, and stealing his brain. Cortex talked about the tribesmen, the noble boar, and the humble bumble bees, until the bees stung him many times. Crash has to save, and excort Cortex to the other end by jumping on plungers, '!' crates (to make the bridges appear), spinning piranha plants, spinning rocks, standing on buttons to lift off the huge spiked weights from the ground and not letting Cortex fall into the river. That was only part 1 of the level, and after that chase, Crash has to confront many treehouse tribesmen that is guarding the tribe. They have giant binoculars that once spotted you, they will kill you, losing a life. Get pass them by crouching below the reeds and cross safely. And crouch below the wooden spiked walls when you reach the boar 'cages'. That was part 2 of the level, the third one needs you to save Cortex from the tribesmen and from the totem pole he was hung onto. You have to slam the worm and jump on it in the end (when you bring the worm to Cortex) to save Cortex and get the Power Crystal just above his head. After that, you fall, and in front of Papu Papu. Again, another chase, but not like the bee chase, you have to run away from the tribesmen chasing you, and you cannot spin them away, and after the long chase, you are free to go and into farmer Ernest Emu's farm. Naruto in Totem Hokum In the first part, Naruto, Sai, Sakura and Kakashi followed Crash into the grassy ramp and into the small cave. And when they got out, Naruto talked to Cortex. And confused about the 'steal your brain' part. When the bees stung Cortex, Sakura laughed softly (not shown in the story). As usual, Naruto and the others left Crash on his own, to excort Cortex safely to the other side without letting him die or drown. Hubbajijii's belly bounced the beehive on top of Cortex head off, and Hubbajijii commanded his minions to capture Cortex and hung him onto the totem pole. Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Kakashi and Crash followed them and found themselves in the gate of the tribe, and it is full of tribesmen that are equipped with enormous binoculars. Crash, as normal, has to hide behind the reeds while Naruto and his ninja friends knock the tribesmen off the treehouses and replace the tribesmen with fakes. Crash still has to duck under the weeds for cover, in case Naruto did not knock the tribesmen off the treehouse yet. They then find themselves in the tribe, full of treehouses and boar yards. As Naruto and Kakashi arguing about the books that Kakashi has brought, Sai saw Crash was gone, and soon Crash saved Cortex from the tribesmen, letting Cortex fall into Waterval, the Afrikaans Language translation of 'waterfall'. Now, Crash has, just like in the game, to run away from the 'robotic' tribesmen that was chasing him. Yes, not really robotic, it is just stronger than a normal tribesman. Naruto and Kakashi kept an eye on Crash, in case if he fell to the spikey ground or get caught by the tribesmen. Cortex was left with Sakura and Sai, and he was soon saved by them. Sai safely carried Cortex to the small cave just at the exit of the tribe and with Crash, they went into Ernest Emu's farm of chickens and Wumpa Trees (chapter removed from story). Totem Hokum Part 1 (read) Cortex found a way to put his brain back into his head, and ran to the nearby cave, and stood near a patch of flowers. Crash followed him and so does Naruto and the others, after collecting Wumpa Fruits, that is. Naruto went near Cortex, and Cortex said, "You may not know it, but two crazy alien twins is going to destroy our island! Humiliate and slave me and steal my brain!" Naruto was confused, steal your brain? "How I envy the simple life of the Tribesman!" Cortex said, turning around to the noble Hubbajijii, belly-dancing to his own people. "Living together with Mother Nature, the noble boar, the humble bumble bee..." Before Naruto can reply to Cortex, the bumble bees gather around Cortex's big head and stung him many times! Cortex screamed in pain. Cortex started panicking and started heading near a row of NitroBombs, if he goes near the bombs, he will be gone for sure! Crash jumped on the plunger and KABOOM! The NitroBombs exploded and the tree was cut and a bridge was made for Cortex to cross. He safely crossed the tree bridge, but more danger awaits him and Crash is alone this time, Naruto cannot help Cortex as the bumble bees will sting him as well. "HELP ME!" Cortex yelled as a yellow bear followed him. Crash was halfway done with his mission while Naruto catches up with him. KABOOM! The bear fell straight into the water, leaving Cortex safe. BOING! The beehive flew away and Cortex was hit by Hubbajijii, the Tribesman's Leader. "Shubahuji!" Hubbajijii said, which means, "Take him away!" his henchmen obeyed and sent Cortex to their tribe. "I guess we need to follow Cortex, right?" Naruto asked Crash. Crash nodded. Everybody got ready and chased Hubbajijii and his henchmen. Totem Hokum Part 2 (read) Now, a dangerous situation is on their hands, tribesmen are guarding their tribe in rivers and boar 'plantations'. Whoever gets caught by them will get stabbed by the tribes' warriors. Naruto and his friends needs to be extra careful in this mission. "Should we transform into a log and float across the river and into the boar farm?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded and swerved his head. "Yes and no, yes is when we do not have Crash, no is when we HAVE Crash, Crash can't transform, so he needs to pass the guards on his own," Kakashi said. "Ohh!!!" Crash saw a crystal near the tribe. "Did Crash just talk?" Sakura asked Kakashi. "Does the word 'ohh' sounds like a word to you?" Kakashi asked Sakura. "No, but he made a noise!" Sakura said. "Nevermind, Crash, do this yourself, we will transform into tribesmen and sneak near the real ones and we will punch them out of the way!" Naruto said to Crash, and Crash understood. "Hmm?" a tribesmen used his binoculars and checked if there is any intruders around their turf. "Go Crash!" Naruto pushed Cortex down to the bridge. They started transforming into several tribesmen and kicked them out of the treehouses. Crash sneakily avoided Naruto and the others in case that the tribesmen on the treehouses were the real ones. Crash slowly approached the boar farm, and it was guarded by a tribesman, Naruto and the others cannot reach that far with their costume on, so they waited for Crash at the tribe. Fortunately, he passed the boar farm and into the beach. A clear gem waits for him at a small island, he skimmed some rocks and hit a '!' crate and some MetalUpCrates appeared. He jumped on the crates and grabbed the gem. After that, he went in the tribe. Totem Hokum Part 3 (read) "Dadadumdumdumm... Dadadada! Badadumdumdumm... Dadadada!" the tribe's music came on as Naruto, Sai, Sakura, Kakashi and Crash entered the Tribe. The music did not alarm the tribesmen, the music only comes on when a tribesman walk into the Tribe, since the tribesmen are blind, they cannot really see who passed through the thorny wooden gate. "This is like my village! With the huge walls and all?" Naruto said, everyone ignored him. Sneaking pass guards were tricky as they can hear whoever that steps on the ground, they cannot see, but they can hear. TIP TOP! One of the tribesmen heard the footsteps that he is not familiar with. "INTRUDER!" the tribesman shouted as Crash and the others hide behind a rock. "Gubba roga?" one of the tribesmen said, it means, "Where are they?" Infront of the large rock that Crash and the others were hiding was a green worm. "Fangful beasts like the Fang Worm can travel through other holes when beaten on the ground," Kakashi read the book of 'Fangfuleasts'. "Crash, by any chance can you bodyslam?" Kakashi asked. Crash nodded and BAM! The worm quickly dug through another hole not far away. "We need to do this until we reach Cortex and the pink Power Crystal! The worm will come back to its previous hole it dug in about fifteen seconds!" with that one statement, the Fang Worm went back infront of them. "It was nine seconds, are you correct?" Sakura asked Kakashi. "Oh, sorry, fifteen seconds is actually how long the Rocket Penguins will fly and hit its foe, my bad!" Kakashi replied. "Rocket Penguin? What is that?" Naruto asked Kakashi. "Can you use your head? A penguin with a rocket on its back!" Sakura pointed a picture of a Rocket Penguin in the book of penguins. "Kakashi, why did you bring those books along?" Naruto asked. "Hey, I want to read something else besides my Make-Out Paradise!" Kakashi replied. When they are quarreling, Crash slammed the Fang Worm and it went to the other hole near the tribesmen looking for the intruders. Crash spinned them away and quickly slammed the Fang Worm. He kept doing it until he reaches the pole that Cortex was tied onto. Sai realised that Crash is gone. "Guys, Crash is gone," Sai said to them. "What? Crash is gone?" Sakura said. "If Crash is gone, he can only be rescueing Cortex!" "AHHH!" a scream filled the air. Cortex yelled as he fell into the waterfall. "That way!" Naruto said and followed Crash and left Cortex with Sai and Sakura. Totem Hokum Part 4 (read) BUM! Crash fell onto the field. Unfortunately, Hubbajijii is in the field with two tribesmen. "Gueh! Sabbahujik!" which means "Kill him!" said Hubbajijii and his tribesmen chased Crash. Crash tried to spin them, but it does not work. Kakashi saw the tribesmen and looked in his Tribesbook. "The Tribesmen can come in different styles, wooden, human or robot, it seems that this is a robotic Tribesmen, or the very strong tribesmen," Kakashi said. Crash ran and ran, avoiding more tribesman. At last, he got out. "These monsters cannot be destroyed so easily, but easily destroyed when stabbed by ground spikes," Kakashi said. Crash was relieved that he did not get stabbed by any spikes or needle sticks by the tribesmen and continued to find Cortex. "HELP ME!" Cortex yelled as he was floating down the huge waterfall called 'Waterval', the Afrikaans Language of 'waterfall'. Sai and Sakura saved Cortex from the one hundred feet tall treacherus waterfall. "Thanks a lot! How may I ever repay you?" Cortex asked. "Yes, do you want a pet lion?" Sai asked Cortex and drew a lion out of ink and the lion licked Cortex. "You nuts?! I will never keep a lion as a pet, sorry!" Cortex shooed away the lion. Kakashi, Crash and Naruto joined Cortex, Sakura and Sai, relieved. "We're back together!" Sakura said. Now Hubbajijii is not following them anymore, so they are free to go.